


the rubik's cube problem

by trilobites



Series: age reverse au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hinata Shouyou, Premature Ejaculation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: After a heartfelt confession at Shinsaibashi Station, Atsumu comes home with Hinata and receives an interesting welcome present. He does not complain.More from the age reverse AU where Hinata is the older one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: age reverse au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915186
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	the rubik's cube problem

**Author's Note:**

> This can stand alone, but reading Part 1 ("when you're done, call my name") first will probably make more sense.

Hinata had wanted to shove Atsumu against the door the moment they walked through it, but Atsumu was quicker than he was to go into the bathroom and start washing his hands. He was talking animatedly at Hinata about Rubik’s cubes as he lathered up the soap and scrubbed his fingers clean. Hinata hummed thoughtfully and joined Atsumu at the sink.

“Sometimes people make ‘em with images on each side so you really have to get good if you want to solve it.”

Hinata’s mouth twitched. Atsumu could be so oblivious at times, quick on the uptake only when it suited his purposes. Hinata observed him closely as he wiped his hands dry on the towel.

“Are you even listenin’ to me?”

Hinata took the towel from Atsumu. “Yes, but I’m not thinking about Rubik’s cubes right now.”

“Then what—oh, _oh_. Oh, uh.” Atsumu suddenly blushed, his entire face blooming pink like the velvety petals of a camellia flower. Hinata took the opportunity to grab him by the front of his t-shirt and drag him back to the entryway. He pushed Atsumu back against the nearest wall with a hand to his chest. Atsumu gulped, but he didn’t fight against him. Hinata felt him shiver under his touch. He watched for a reaction as he sank to his knees in front of him.

At this, Atsumu’s voice became a little choked and he stammered out, “U-Um, Shouyou-san, you don’t have to—”

“I want to.” Hinata was undoing the drawstrings on Atsumu’s fashion joggers. He paused for a moment to look up at Atsumu. “Unless you don’t want me to. Should I stop?”

Atsumu’s hands came down to fist at the shoulders of Hinata’s flannel. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, but then he shook his head. “No…I want it.”

Hinata grinned. “Okay.”

That was the only permission he needed to pull Atsumu’s pants down. He came face-to-face with a pair of grey boxer briefs, the fabric at the crotch already distending noticeably. Hinata nuzzled Atsumu’s cock through the grey cotton before he mouthed at the outline of the swelling shaft.

“Are you feeling eager, Miya?”

“God, shut up,” Atsumu breathed, head tipping back against the wall.

Hinata didn’t respond—not in words, anyway. He just took Atsumu’s dick out of his underwear and ran his tongue over the protruding vein along the underside. Atsumu’s response was immediate: he exhaled loudly and his hand tightened in Hinata’s shirt. Hinata licked the exposed head of Atsumu’s cock, closed his mouth over the tip as he waited for him to fully harden. It didn’t take long. He felt his lips stretch around Atsumu, and he stared up at him, for no other reason than that he liked to watch when he did this.

Atsumu’s whole face was red, the flush traveling down his neck. Hinata wanted to lick there, too, to feel the heat on his skin and mark him up to his liking. As if stirred by Hinata’s gaze, Atsumu opened his eyes. He looked down at Hinata in the dim overhead lighting of the entryway; his eyes widened immediately. “Oh, fuck!” he groaned, and then stiffened the rest of the way.

Hinata grabbed onto Atsumu’s dick and sank the rest of the way down, as far as he could go and then a little deeper still. He swallowed his gag reflex when Atsumu hit the back of his throat. His mouth watered and drool dribbled out the corners of his mouth. There, now it was nice and wet, easy to bob his head up and down on Atsumu’s cock.

Atsumu sagged against the wall and panted. His fingers combed through Hinata’s hair and over the curve of his skull. Even though he could have easily pushed his head down further, Atsumu only held on loosely. He was better behaved than Hinata had expected: someone so rowdy on the court would surely be the same way during sex, but so far Atsumu had been toeing the line without fail, talking about Rubik’s cubes while nervous, excited energy had radiated from him before they’d even crossed the threshold into Hinata’s apartment. Honestly, would he have even been able to ask for sex if Hinata hadn’t initiated it? Atsumu really was his most troublesome underclassman.

The thought made Hinata double down on his efforts. He pulled off of Atsumu with a wet pop and started lapping at the slickened head of his cock. He replaced his mouth with the sleeve of his fist and stroked the rest of Atsumu’s dick.

“Does that feel good?”

“Is that a fuckin’ joke?” Atsumu gasped. He was trembling now, fingers scrabbling in search of purchase on the smooth surface of the wall. Hinata liked the sight of Atsumu desperate like this and knowing that he was the one who had made him this way.

“Nuh uh. I’m really asking.”

Hinata alternated between sucking on Atsumu’s cockhead and showing off his tongue lapping at it. Atsumu’s gaze was dark and over-excited as it tracked Hinata’s movements. Hinata smiled a little, and Atsumu moaned. His mouth opened and closed uselessly until he bit down on his lower lip.

“Shouyou-san, fuck, please! Think I’m gonna come!”

“Are you going to blow your load on me?” Hinata teased.

It didn’t occur to him that maybe that wasn’t the right choice of words until he’d already uttered them. Atsumu’s eyes widened and he barely had time to whimper before his cock spurted hot white cum all over Hinata’s cheek. It trailed down to his neck and dripped onto the floor between them. Taking the surprise in stride, Hinata stroked Atsumu through the rest of his orgasm. He groaned low and satisfied, and then sank down to the floor when he finished.

Atsumu only had a moment to rest, and then he clapped a hand over his mouth. “Shit. Shit, I’m real sorry, Shouyou-san.”

Hinata stood up and went to the bathroom to clean the cum off his face. He came back after to see that Atsumu had tucked himself back into his pants and tried to make himself presentable again. There was mortification in every line of his body, from the rigid set of his shoulders to his lips pressed grimly together. Hinata laughed.

“What’s with this, Miya?”

Atsumu’s head whipped up. “I said I’m sorry!”

Hinata sat back down on the floor across from him and stroked his cheek fondly. “It’s okay. I should have known better than to say something like that to you when you were close.” Then he grinned. “Guess that means it felt good.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. So ready to accept forgiveness and resume his usual attitude. Hinata tweaked his nose. Atsumu batted his hand away, scowling. Hinata leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose as recompense.

“There.”

Atsumu’s face turned pink again. He covered it with his hands and wailed, “Seriously, Shouyou-san? Are ya like a major player or somethin’?”

Hinata blinked. “What?”

“Ya kiss me on a playground and leave for years before comin’ back to Japan outta nowhere and tellin’ me stuff like ‘Oh, Miya, since ya didn’t come toss to me, I came back for ya’ and then you’re saying lines from a porn while blowin’ me in your hallway!” Atsumu lowered his hands and narrowed his eyes at Hinata accusingly. “There’s gotta be a limit!”

Hinata was more than a little taken aback. He’d never harbored any ulterior motives with Atsumu, but when told from Atsumu’s point of view, it didn’t look very good for him. He scratched his cheek a little sheepishly.

“I wasn’t trying to do anything, um…all those other times, I mean. It’s just that you were radiating a really strong ‘fuck me’ atmosphere all the way home, so I wanted to have sex with you…”

Atsumu sputtered. “What? What? No way!”

Hinata nodded in a manner that said very much ‘yes way.’ Atsumu groaned.

“Okay, so I was thinkin’ about it a little bit—like a liiiittle bit!—but who wouldn’t when they got invited over by their boyfriend for the first time!”

Hinata’s lips turned up at the word ‘boyfriend.’ Maybe he was simple after all. He ruffled Atsumu’s hair and slowly got to his feet. “Well the blowjob was just to take the edge off.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t tell me you thought I was done with you already, Miya.”

He grinned when Atsumu muttered something about ‘players’ and ‘short, self-satisfied assholes’ as he stood up. Rather than retaliate, however, Atsumu buried his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck. The skin of his cheek and forehead was flush-warm against him. Hinata turned his head to press a kiss to Atsumu’s other cheek.

“You’re really cute.”

“Thanks. ’S exactly what I wanted to hear,” Atsumu muttered.

“You’re also wearing too many clothes.”

Atsumu huffed, but he didn’t seem to have any protests against this declaration. He just grabbed Hinata’s hand in his bigger, smoother one and went with him into his bedroom. They closed the door carefully shut behind them.

It was a good and long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what happened this universe just took all my WIPs hostage and told me if I don't write it, it'll throw them into oblivion. It was a difficult choice, but I had to. For my WIPs. Yep.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/catspizzas) most days.


End file.
